vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Xai/I
Sandbox Info: Storage for ideas planned for future Xai Database Wiki. Information on the Xai Ascendancy The Xai Ascendancy spans the entirety of the Ianthina Galaxy, better known to humanity as the Triangulum Galaxy, with an estimated 3.36 million worlds under its control. Quadrillions of Xai and subjected alien species all reside within the boundaries of the Ascendancy, all answering to the Patriarch of the Xai, Malakai Madora, and his near god-like court of aristocrats hailing from ancient families who have ruled the Xai for some five million years. With the power, resources, and manpower of an entire galaxy behind it, the Xai Ascendancy is easily one of the most powerful empires in the known universe to exist. Types of worlds in the Ascendancy *'Number of worlds under the control of the Xai Ascendancy' **24,864 (0.074%) – City worlds (15 billion– billion inhabitants) – Total: 497.280 trillion (Average of 20 billion per planet) **1,963,248 (5.843%) – Core worlds (5–10 billion inhabitants) – Total: 8.834 quadrillion (Average of 4.5 billion per planet) **1,447,824 (4.409%) – Industrial worlds (500 million–3 billion inhabitants) – Total: 1.809 quadrillion (Average of 1.25 billion per planet) **758,352 (2.257%) – Fortress worlds (375 million–1 billion inhabitants) – Total: 436.052 trillion (Average of 575 million per planet) **21,023,856 (62.571%) – Colony worlds (100 million–750 million inhabitants) – Total: 3.679 quadrillion (Average of 175 million per planet) **4,541,040 (13.515%) – Mining worlds (5–25 million inhabitants) – Total: 68.115 trillion (Average of 15 million per planet) **3,778,992 (11.247%) – Agri-worlds (500,000–5 million inhabitants) – Total: 18.894 trillion (Average of 2.5 million per planet) **21,168 (0.063%) – Archive worlds (1– million inhabitants) – Total: 31.752 billion (Average of 1.5 million per planet) **7,056 (0.021%) – Throne worlds (5–10 million inhabitants) – Total: 52.920 billion (Average of 7.5 million per planet) *'Total number of worlds under Xai control: 33,600,000' *'Total number of star systems under Xai control: 6,720,000 (5 planets per system average)' **'Total number of sectors under Xai control: 1,000 (52-53 sub-sectors per sector average)' **'Total number of sub-sectors under Xai control: 52,500 (128 solar systems per sub-sector average)' *'Total inhabitants of the Ascendancy: 11.732 quadrillion (11,732,939,232,000,000)' **'Ruling Xai population: 2.463 trillion (2,463,917,238,720) (5%)' **'Subjugated slave population: 11.146 quadrillion (11,146,292,270,400,000) (95%)' Information on the Obsidian Guard *'Size: 33.678 trillion (33,678,266,227,200) (0.2% of total population)' **'Xai Obsidian Guard personnel: 13.471 trillion (13,471,306,490,880) (40% of military personnel/0.08% total population)' **'Non-Xai Obsidian Guard personnel: 20.206 trillion (20,206,959,736,320) (60% of military personnel/0.12% total population)' *'Branches of the Obsidian Guard' **Obsidian Army: Planetary wing of the Obsidian Guard. ***Battlemasters of Aurora: Elite close-combat warriors from the planet of Aurora. ***Azaran Huntresses: Elite tracking and scouting soldiers from the planet of Azara. ***Kordanian Penal Legionnaires: Penal forces from the prison world of Kordan. ***Iron Maidens: Automated soldiers of the Obsidian Army. **Obsidian Navy: Interstellar of the Obsidian Guard. ***Black Fleet Command: Charged with managing the two thousand sectorial battlefleets of the Ascendancy. **Mallakar Legions: Slave soldiers of the Xai Ascendancy. Gene-coded to be loyal, and unwaveringly devoted to their Xai owners. ***Eso Corps: Elite slave soldiers trusted to utilized powered armor and advanced energy weapons for the Legion. **Colonial Security Forces: Military forces established by the colonies using older equipment, weapons, and uniforms. **Most Holy Inquisition: Charged with internal policing of the Xai Ascendancy's government. **Knights of Xanus: Organization tasked with carrying out the orders of the Patriarch and his wife. ***Sons of Xanus/Brotherhood of Marza: Elite bodyguards and enforcers of the Patriarch of the Xai. ***Daughters of Xanus/Sisterhood of Xyon: Elite bodyguards and enforcers to the Matriarch of the Xai. **Black Banshee Corps: Elite stormtrooper organization tasked with spearheading Xai offensives as well as defending critical locations. **Void Wardens/Void Rangers: A pan-galactic law enforcement agency charged with hunting down and apprehending criminals. **Vanguard for Galactic Peace and Security (VARGAS/VANGUARD) (VAngauRd Galactic And Security/VANgaurd Galactic Unity AnD) **Vanguard for Unity and Security (VARUS) **Xyon Diplomatic Corps: Tasked with bringing alien worlds into the Ascendancy and guiding their internal policies for the Xai. **Xyon Special Forces: Elite spec-ops commando unit tasked with handling sensitive operations requiring stealth and precision. **Xyon High Guard: Secret police force of the Patriarch, tasked handling Xyon's intel and counter-terrorism policies. **Xyon Security Bureau: Tasked with keeping an eye on the military, and is thus separate from the Obsidian Guard's direct control. **Obsidian Intelligence Agency: Intel division of the Obsidian Guard, and rival of the Xyon Security Bureau. Standard Black Fleet of the Xai Ascendancy *'Combat ships (19,983 ships)' **1 motherships (Xyon-class) **3 dreadnoughts (Black Lotus-class) (3x1) **9 carriers (Solaris-class, Dominator-class) (3x3) **63 battleships (Onyx-class, Trinity-class, Harbinger-class) (7x9) **252 cruisers (Anathema-class, Rapture-class, Tyrant-class, Basilisk-class) (4x63) **1,512 frigates (Stalker-class, Serenity-class, Avalon-class, Ravager-class, Warmaster-class, Guardian-class) (6x252) **4,536 destroyers (Bastion-class, Aurora-class, Capella-class, Askari-class) (3x1,512) **13,608 corvettes (Nyx-class, Griffon-class, Corvus-class) (3x4,536) *'Support ships (204 ships)' **0 transports (Atlas-class, Iris-class, Majesta-class, Legion-class, Invader-class) **0 frieghters (Marza-class, Vesta-class, Griza-class) **0 shuttles (Nike-class, Erinyes-class, Sade-class, Zayin-class, Hecate-class) **0 landing vessels (Warlord-class, Caliban-class, Enyo-class) **176 repair ships (Hyperion-class, Servitor-class) **28 prison ships (Kiman-class, Kordan-class) **0 logistics ships (Forgemaster-class, Errant-class, Tycho-class, Pallas-class, Constable-class) *'Total: 19,983 warships, 204 support ships, and n/a crew; total 20,187 ships and n/a naval personnel' *'Obsidian Navy: 40,374,000 vessels divided into 2,000 Black Fleets' ---- *'Post:' Hey, I was trying to pick a good name for a unit of slave soldiers (kinda like the janissaries and mamluks). I narrowed it down to Eso (Yoruba for specialist cavalry soldiers), and Mallakar (Hausa for "owned"). Which one do you think is best? Religion in the Ascendancy The Ten Truths of Xanus #'There is but one True God.' #'We are the Xai, the "Children of Xanus". We bear His name, and we must obey His laws.' #'Man was not created for the Woman, but Woman for the Man.' #'Death is not the end for all. There is a Second Life for the Children of Xanus.' #'The Patriarch is the Chosen of Xanus.' #'The Priesthood is the Voice of Xanus.' #'House Ryk is currently the Divine House of Xanus.' #'All the stars be yours to command.' #'All the nations be yours to control.' #'Beloved children, fear not, for Xanus is with you.' The Truths Deepened (The Deepenings) To the First Truth (There is but one True God.) *His name is Xanus, the Lord and the Father of All. *He created all Xai, and to Him we all belong. *Do not be misled by any, by they man or beast, for there is one God. *Disbelief is sin, and sin is death. No sinner has ever conquered death. *Xanus does not intervene, but he watches. He does not test us, but he strengthens us. *Unforeseen pains befall us all. Never blame the All-Father for our woes. *Worship belongs to no other. There is only one God. One Father. To the Second Truth (We are Xai, the "Children of Xanus". We bear His name, and we must obey His laws.) *Treat your fellow Xai as you wish to be treated. *Murder of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death must be repaid. *Rape of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this honor must be repaid. *Thief by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this compensation must be repaid. *Slander of a fellow Xai is a sin. To this reputation must be repaid. *Untruth by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this pain is to be repaid. *Adultery by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death is to be repaid. *Fornication by a fellow Xai is a sin. To this death is to be repaid. To the Third Truth (Man was not created for the Woman, but Woman for the Man.) *The man is the head of the woman. The husband the owner and lord of the wife. *The woman is the follower of the man. The wife the humble helper of the husband. *Man must treat his counterpart with honor, and the Woman to treat her counterpart with respect. *A good husband is a strong and understanding husband. A good wife is an obedient and pleasing wife. *Let the bed of the wedded couple remain free of infidelity and hatred. *Man must not lie with man. This is an unnatural desire and action. Purge them from your midst, for they bring sin upon you all. *Let the young come to a reasonable understand of their sexual needs and wants. If he or she cannot control their desires, then let them marry. If they have control, let them remain apart. *Fornication and adultery are grave sins. They destroy the trust and bond of the wedded couple. Purge the adulterers from your midst. *Xanus understands the needs of the woman which he created. Let her excercise her needs with her fellow woman if she must, for this is natural. *Man may only may woman, and woman may only marry man. May the man marry as many wives as requested of him. To the Fourth Truth (Death is not the end for all. There is a Second Life for the Children of Xanus.) *You will pass on beyond the Veil one day. Do not fear it, for it is the end for all Xai. *Mourn the dead if you must, but remember, they have not left you alone. *Beyond the Veil, know that you have be reunited with your Father. He shall guide you there. *Xanus has opened up the way for another life with mortals. Find it, and use it. *If you have pleased your Father with your actions during life, he may grant you another. To the Fifth Truth (The Patriarch is the Chosen of Xanus.) *The Patriarch is the Chosen of Xanus. To no other let this be given. *The Patriarch is not without sin, but he is beyond judgement. Let him be judged by Xanus in death. *Let him rule with power, for Xanus wills it. *Let him establish a line to last to time indefinite, that shall never be brought to an end. *Should the Chosen of Xanus have no son but a girl, she shall not rule in his steed upon his passing. Instead, let the title of Chosen pass to another man with a household through trial of war. *Should the Chosen of Xanus abdicate, let his eldest brother or fellow Archon take his steed. *Should the Chosen of Xanus not be of age, let the Council of Archons reign in his steed upon such a time he may rule as a man. *Should the Chosen of Xanus perish in combat, let his soul (body) be burned, for this is a cleansing. To the Sixth Truth (The Priesthood is the Voice of Xanus.) *Let a Priesthood be established, for the Voice of Xanus must be heard throughout the stars. *To the Pontifex Maximus let the Voice of Xanus be given. May he remain without sin or reproach. *May the Church remain without corruption, for this is a sin. Purge the blasphemers from your midst. *Spread the Voice of Xanus wherever you may go. Purge the unbelievers from your midst. To the Seventh Truth (House Ryk is currently the Divine House of Xanus.) *The Divine House is the Seed of Xanus. They are your anointed leaders, and your divine lords and masters for as long as they are able to hold this title. *Let them have full control of your lands, your people, and your sons and daughters. *Let them be true to Xanus, and true to His children. *To the firstborn, may the title of Patriarch by given. *To the second, may the title of Pontifex (High Priest) be given. To the Eighth Truth (All the stars be yours to command.) *All the stars and the worlds they harbor are your to command. Be fruitful, and inhabit them all. *This sea of stars must be yours to time indefinite. *Let a great many households be established to aid the Divine House reign, for the realm of Xanus shall be great and mighty. *May governorships and titles be distributed to them. *May the great houses obey the House of Xanus, for this is life for them and their households. To the Ninth Truth (All the nations be yours to control.) *All the nations of the worlds you take and control must obey. Crush dissent, punish disobedience, but do so gently should you be forced too. *Honey is sweeter than vinegar. Compassion in doses does more than fear and tyranny. *A weak and familar face is easier to obey than a strong, alien one. *Should you be faced with rebellion, know that cruelty will haunt you, while compassion will recommend you. To the Ten Truth (Beloved children, fear not, for Xanus is with you.) *Xanus remembers all, and will not forget one of his own children. *Pray to Xanus, so that your petitions may be heard by your Father. *Never doubt the Father. Doubt in Him, and he shall doubt in you. *Do not fear, for your Father shall always be with you.